Kokoro
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: Un robot no puede tener sentimientos, es solo una pieza de metal con inteligencia, por eso las personas los despreciaron y deshicieron de ellos… más no de todos. Quedo uno muy especial. "Lucky" TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

**Un One Shot doble completamente dedicado a mi queridisisisisima amiga, mi Night!! Feliz cumpleaños amore!!! Espero y lo disfrutes. Te quiero mucho mucho!!!! ^^**

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece por desgracia… ¬¬ pero después hablare con Hoshino sensei!!

Kokoro

La gente siempre se pregunta ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Cuando uno es niño, desea ser grande, pero cuando uno es grande lo que mas quisiera es regresar a sus tiempos de pequeño. Los adolescentes mientras mas crezcan mejor; cada etapa de la vida piensa diferente respecto a esta, pero todos, todos absolutamente han vivido y seguirán viviendo. Yo… yo simplemente quisiera poder ser como ellos…

-Kanda apresúrate ¿Tienes que ser acaso tan lento?- Hablo un joven de cabellos blancos y caídos, de piel pálida y ojos color violeta, de complexión delgada, pero alto, de una edad aproximada a los 16 años.

-Cállate ya, eso no se moverá a ningún lado.- Hablo molesto el otro, que avanzaba de brazos cruzados, mas alto que el contrario, de cabello largo y color azulado sujeto en una cola, igual de piel blanca y ojos oscuros.- No se que andas haciendo por estos rumbos, además si tanta prisa tienes no debiste traerme.

-Mal agradecido, eso eres. Yo que me molesto en mostrarte este descubrimiento y a ti no te interesa.- Y con esto dicho movió unos arbustos delante de ellos que cubrían la visión y así mismo el lugar delante.- Ya hemos llegado.- Sonrió y el mayor se acerco observando el lugar, un edificio con estructura antigua, se veía grande pero devastado posiblemente por los años.- Vamos.- Dijo el peliblanco y se adentro al lugar seguido por Kanda.

-¿Cómo demonios encontraste esto Allen?- El sitio estaba a oscuras y ya estando adentro parecía como si hubiera caído una guerra ahí por la manera en que estaban los destrozos.

-Por curiosidad, pero eso no es lo mejor, debes verlo… ven.- Dijo y se adelanto acelerando el paso, solo que el peliazul no tenia tanta prisa y dejo que se fuera solo.

Continúo caminando quitando el polvo de algunas pinturas y documentos que se encontraba en el camino, no perdía detalle de nada, todo era tan rustico y posiblemente obsoleto. El único sonido en ese momento eran sus pasos lentos sobre el duro suelo y de pronto al dar un paso mas el suelo se escucho diferente debajo de su suela.

-¿Pero que?- se detuvo y dio unos golpecitos con la punta del pie.- Aquí hay algo.- se arrodillo y quitando la tierra encontró unas marcas perfectas de una puerta pequeña, no tenia mucha maña abrirla ya que por la falta de electricidad no había presión en la cerradura así que simplemente jalo y descubrió un huevo del tamaño de la puerta no muy profundo donde había una caja de madera.- ¿Qué es esto?- la estudio por segundos volteándola.- Una caja de música.- La abrió y ciertamente era lo que dijo una suave melodía se escucho, que sorpresa que aun sirviera, pero en si eso no fue lo que llamo su atención sino lo que estaba dentro, un pequeño cristal color verde con una forma pentagonal y unas inscripciones imposibles de descifrar, pensaba seguir mirándola pero un llamado le hizo recordar que no estaba solo, se levanto y con la caja y el cristal en manos fue hasta donde su amigo.

-Corre Kanda.- Decía desde una enorme entrada, la puerta toda de metal yacía en el suelo.- Esa cosa cedió cuando la toque la vez que estuve aquí, posiblemente porque es muy vieja.- Apunto el portón de metal y de nuevo se adentro en la oscuridad encendiendo una luz que llevaba en sus ropas.- Vamos Kanda debes ver esto.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante Moyashi?- A pesar de aparentar indiferencia estaba algo intrigado por el lugar y se adentro con la luz de Allen.

-No me digas así BaKanda, deja de molestar y solo acércate.- Por fin se detuvo frente a algo, una especie de camilla levantada.

-¿Qué es ya para que me dejes en pa…- No termino de hablar, lo que vio al llegar junto al peliblanco le sorprendió, era una persona, una persona dormida frente a ellos en aquella camilla, de cabello rojizo y algo alborotado de piel rosada y facciones bien definidas y finas, no se lo podía creer pero poco a poco mientras le iba mirando mas se percato de un detalle, no era un humano, sobre su pecho había una pequeña compuerta abierta.- Un… Robot.

-Exacto ¿No es sorprendente? Uno en persona y mira que bien conservado esta, es la única cosa de aquí que parece que no paso el tiempo por él. A excepción por ese ojo.- Apunto el derecho.- que parece ya no estar en su sitio y aquella rotura en la cabeza.- Hablaba emocionado el menor, examinándolo de par a par.- Jamás pensé llegar a ver uno, luego de que los prohibieron y descontinuaron, no es solo un cuento de esos que nos relataban para dormir.

-Pero ahora es solo chatarra. No sirve por sino te has dado cuenta.- Dijo notando que estaba muy bien diseñado, completamente como un ser humano, no le faltaba nada.

-No es chatarra, posiblemente solo le falte esta pieza.- Dijo empujando la puertita en el pecho.- Pero en si, ni si quiera se que le falte…- Su tono era decepcionado, pero Kanda se veía mas sorprendido, al empujar la puerta Allen, dejo al descubierto una inscripción muy rara que Kanda asimilo por lo que saco el cristal que antes se encontró y para su asombro quedaba perfecto con la forma del pecho.- ¿Ka-Kanda eso…? ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Lo encontré hace un momento.- Dijo acercándolo al pecho del robot, incrustándolo perfectamente a lo que con esto la puertita se cerro sola, Kanda y Allen retrocedieron unos pasos y admiraron el sonido de un palpitar.- ¿Cómo es posible? Los robots son maquinas ¿Qué es ese sonido?

-Es un corazón.- Miraba asombrado el Moyashi, esta vez sin moverse pero Kanda dio un paso mas hacia atrás chocando con una mesita de la que cayeron varios documentos haciéndolo voltearse a estos, se agacho a recogerlos.

-Esto…- los hojeo en lo que Allen seguía sumido en su emoción y asombro.

"Nadie quiso ayudarme, decían que era imposible crear a un robot idéntico a los humanos, pero yo jamás he perdido la esperanza, nunca lo hice ni lo haré…"

"Es hermoso… guarda recuerdos como un humano, habla y actúa como un humano, pero… hay una falla aun, bueno yo no lo llamaría falla, mas bien aun no puedo terminar eso… él no tiene sentimientos"

"Estoy trabajando en el prototipo _Corazón, _no hay algo que desee mas que lograr que el sienta como yo… y que… me corresponda…"

"Por fin esta acabado, _Lavi _se emocionaría seguro de saberlo, pero cuando lo tenga por fin lo primero que haré será decirle lo que siento…no puedo esperar…"

Solo fueron párrafos que leyó rápido, pero con eso se dio una idea de algunas cosas y del nombre del robot lo extraño es que ya no había mas escrito desde esa hoja.- Que extraño.- Decía mirando ahora los dibujos que venían anexos al documento, eran idénticos al cristal que encontró y coloco en el pecho del robot, ese era el prototipo "Corazón".- Pero entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Ah se mueve! ¡Kanda, movió las manos!- Y Kanda se volvió al robot que ciertamente se movía y no solo las manos, poco a poco fue abriendo el ojo bueno, mostrando una orbe esmeralda grande y brillante.- No puedo creerlo, aun no puedo creerlo.

El robot les miro a ambos.- ¿Amo?- Y entonces parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Hablo claramente y al moverse el cinturón que le detenía se rompió y cayo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Allen acercándose y tomándolo de un brazo.

-Si… pero aun no se quienes son.- Se levanto con ayuda tambaleándose un poco al estar de pie como quien esta aprendiendo a caminar apenas a lo que Allen le sujeto de nuevo.

-Yo soy Allen Walker y ese amargado de allá es Yuu Kanda.- El nombrado le dedico una mirada fulminante.- Mucho gusto, nosotros somos quienes te encontramos. Dime ¿Tienes un nombre?

-¿Un… nombre? ¿Los que… me encontraron?- Repetía ya que aun parecía que le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse.- No… lo recuerdo…

-Lavi.- Y con el llamado del peliazul el chico Robot se giro a este.- ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?

Parecía meditarlo el pelirrojo hasta que en un momento abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.- Es verdad, Lavi, mi nombre es Lavi, es el nombre que me dio mi amo… mi amo… ¿Dónde esta mi amo?- Y con la venida de aquel recuerdo vino lo peor observar a su alrededor y ver el sitio al que llamo hogar en ese estado.

-Perdona Lavi.- Se metió Allen.- Pero este lugar estaba así cuando lo descubrimos y pues no había nadie mas, solo tú.

Lavi parecía triste con las palabras de Allen y fue que comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar siendo seguido de lejos por el albino, Kanda se quedo en ese mismo cuarto y siguió con sus averiguaciones con los documentos y con pequeñeces que encontraba ahí.- Las fechas.- Leía con detenimiento.- No cabe duda, el ultimo documento escrito es la misma fecha que el día en el que mundo se volvió loco en contra de los robots. Posiblemente esta sea la primera vez que Lavi use el "Corazón".

-¡Amo! ¡Amoo!- Corría llamándolo por todos los cuartos o lo que quedaba de ellos, pero nunca hubo una respuesta.- Él… realmente ya no esta aquí.- Dijo bajando la mirada y deteniéndose.

-Lo siento.- Allen también se detuvo.- Pero en verdad este lugar estaba solo.

-Mi amo…- Cerro el ojo y al hacerlo una imagen llego a él.

"_Ya lo veras Lavi.- era la voz de su amo.- Pronto tendrás el corazón y sentirás igual que todos, ya no habrá nada que te diferencie de los humanos. Serás exactamente como nosotros._

_-Amo… ¿Podré ser como usted en verdad?- El tono de voz utilizado en el pelirrojo era suave y monótono sin una pizca de emoción._

_-Por su puesto, por fin Lavi.- Y con esto, el hombre sonrió; Lavi guardaba aquella sonrisa como un valioso recuerdo, pero… no entendía porque solo veía la sonrisa y no el rostro completo de su creador.- Por fin… ahora… solo debes dormir un momento, prometo que no será mucho y cuando despiertes sentirás como yo.- Y con estas palabras dichas todo se volvió oscuro."_

-Amo… ¿Dónde esta amo?- Pregunto decaído.- Tal vez… tal vez se haya ido a otro lugar, si salgo a buscarlo seguro lo encontrare. Allen mi amo seguro que esta afuera y…

-No lo encontraras por mas que lo busques.- La voz de Kanda lo obligo a girarse a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogo a pesar de que en realidad no deseaba escuchar lo que venia.

-Seguramente has perdido la cuenta del tiempo por estar dormido pero desde que tu padre te creo han pasado más de trescientos años y aunque hubiese sobrevivido al ataque que seguramente hubo en este lugar, ya debió de haber muerto por el tiempo.

-No, eso es imposible.- Negó con la cabeza.- lo que me dices es imposible, él… mi amo esta bien, eso no es verdad.

-Lo es, quieras o no darte cuenta, es la verdad, no tengo porque mentirte.- Hablo cortante y serio.

-¡Kanda no… no se lo digas así!- Reclamo Allen, notando el estado de Lavi.

-No… amo…- y fue que comenzó a llorar.- Amo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto que siento aquí?- Se presiono el pecho sin parar de llorar.

-Ese es el ultimo regalo que te dio tu amo antes de marcharse. El "Corazón" que deseaba tuvieras, para que sintieras como nosotros.

-¿Kanda como sabes tú eso?- Allen estaba sorprendido.

-Porque se leer.- Simplemente dijo haciendo que el albino hiciera un puchero ofendido.

Lavi se pasó una mano por el rostro y sintió las lágrimas.- ¿Y esto?

-Lo que sientes ahora.- De nuevo fue Kanda quien hablo.- Es tristeza, dolor por tú perdida. Esas son lagrimas, estas llorando.

-Igual… que mi amo. Quiero verlo… quiero ver a mi amo.

-Tal vez.- Tomo la palabra Allen.- Tal vez podríamos llevarlo al lugar donde descansa. No será difícil averiguarlo.

-Che.- Viro los ojos.- Bien, pero tú harás eso, yo solo le daré algo de ropa para salir.

Y así fue, Allen y Kanda se encargaron cada uno de lo que dijo, el peliazul le consiguió una ropa decente al pelirrojo, en realidad no fue difícil ya que parecían de la misma edad y no era mucha la diferencia de estaturas y complexión así que simplemente llevo algo suyo, en la frente le coloco una bandana para cubrir la parte rota y en el ojo un parche para igual disimular. Lo sacaron de aquel edificio apunto de colapsar siendo muy difícil para Lavi, aunque no tenía los recuerdos claros, todo lo vivió en aquel lugar debido a las palabras de su amo:

"_Ellos no están listos para verte aun" _

Y justo ahora, sin su amo se veía obligado a dejarlo. Le llevaron por lugares nuevos para él en cosas únicas y sorprendentes, por un ambiente diferente, por un mundo asombroso que cada día brillaba para después oscurecer y así esperar dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día que a pesar del parecido, nunca era igual. Todo era tan impactante y sus expresiones lo descubrían. Ese mundo era tan hermoso, esplendoroso y ha decir verdad se había encariñado de Allen y Kanda, por lo que verlo a su lado le alegraba todavía mas; a veces pensaba en su amó y la idea de haberlo conocido con él, pero eso era algo que jamás pasaría y su corazón perdía intensidad.

Por fin cierto día le llevaron al sitio donde descansaba su amo, un cementerio enorme pero bellamente cuidado, el pasto desbordaba por todas partes podado y húmedo y sobre el suelo varias lapidas se mantenían; caminaron por las orillas, por donde el pasto leyendo los nombres en cada una de las lapidas.

-Es por aquí.- Hablo Allen.- Notando que se acercaban a donde les indico el velador.

-Allen, Yuu.- Hablo Lavi deteniéndose haciendo que le imitasen los nombrados.- Hay algo que quiero pedirles.- Ninguno de los dos hablo.- Una vez que haga esto… quisiera pedirles que… me apagaran de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué?- Allen fue quien pregunto.- Lavi apenas estas viviendo y…

-Lo se, pero… tal vez no deba… por algo no desperté en ese entonces y pues creo que será lo mejor.

-Pero Lavi…

Kanda le interrumpió.- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré.- Respondió normal.

-Si, gracias Yuu.- Le sonrió y siguió caminando adelantándose a los otros.

-¡No Kanda! ¡No puedes Lavi es nuestro amigo!

-Pero sigue siendo un robot.

-Pero eso no es verdad, aunque sea una maquina por dentro es un humano por fuera.

-Moyashi ya deja el asunto, el no se siente bien aquí así que es mejor hacer lo que el pida.- Dio por terminado y de nuevo camino. Allen le siguió cabizbajo.

Lavi Miraba las lapidas leyéndolas fue que recordó el apellido de su maestro, el nombre no era claro pero recordaba que su apellido era…

-Mikk.- Dijo en voz alta deteniéndose de nuevo y mirando al frente, justo delante de él había un hombre vestido de saco negro, se mantenía en cuclillas a una lapida con un ramo de flores que dejo sobre la piedra para después levantarse y girarse al pelirrojo para verlo; era alto, sobrepasaba al robot, su piel era de tonalidad morena con el cabello largo color azabache rizado, recogido en una sutil y rápida cola, veía a Lavi con aquellos orbes dorados que no se despegaban del esmeralda ajeno.

-¿Si?- Salio a pregunta la primera palabra del moreno y la pupila de Lavi se abrió de más.

-A-Amo.- Sus manos temblaron.

-No.- Le sonrió el otro y aquella sonrisa entro en los recuerdos de Lavi siendo comparada con la de su amo, eran idénticas.- Él esta ahí.- Se movió a un lado y en la tumba donde reposaban las flores se leía el nombre borroso de su maestro, solo se leía correctamente el "Mikk".- Estuvo esperándote y seguramente estará muy feliz de verte ahora. Al igual que yo… Lavi.

-Tú eres…

-Tyki Mikk.- Le acaricio la mejilla.- He estado buscándote. Desde hace tiempo. No sabes como deseaba conocerte y ahora que estas aquí me siento muy emocionado.

-Tyki… Mikk…- De nuevo sin percatarse una lagrima salio de su ojo que toco la mano del moreno. Mientras Allen y Kanda veían a la distancia para no interrumpir.

-Kanda ¿Tú sabias esto?

-No. Pero veo algo bueno de todo esto.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tú… algo bueno?- Era imposible de creer.

-Aunque su amo no estuviera aquí presente ya, lo que él siempre quiso para Lavi fue que viviera al máximo, como las personas ya no suelen hacerlo, que nos sirviera como muestra y aprendizaje posiblemente. Él amaba tanto a Lavi que siempre deseo lo mejor para él aun así ya no estuviese a su lado y sospecho que Lavi decidirá vivir ahora mas que nada. Eso sospecho.- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa leve mientras que Allen sonrió de lado a lado por aquello.

-La misma vida… desde otra perspectiva, así siempre tendrás un día único y nuevo ¿No?

-Si. Así debe ser.- Y ambos se giraron y alejaron poco a poco dejando al pelirrojo con el otro.

Fin primer shot

Siii y como ya lo mencione son dos yo diría One Shot, (o hasta song fics xD debido a que los escribi escuchando una cancion que me encanta) aunque están conectados el uno del otro, pero como primero escribí este sin tener planeado el que le sigue, pues para mi siguen siendo como dos One shot xD

Reviews Plis!! Necesito conocer sus opiniones!!! Y de igual manera como mis demás fics las fechas de publicación de este capitulo estarán en mi perfil en unos tres días mas o menos! ^^

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

El día de hoy, es de publicaciones! xD Les debía muchos fics y aquí les traigo las continuaciones de todos! Sin mas deseo que disfruten este que podría ser el ultimo capitulo One shot de mi fic Kokoro… pero ustedes lo decidirán.

Provecho!

**Parte cero**

-Ya, ya acomódense para la foto.- Se escucho la voz del joven de cabellos blancos, el nombrado Allen.

-¡Siiii ya vamos!- La voz de Lavi, el robot pelirrojo fue la que secundo y corrió hacia el albino parándose frente a él, que acomodaba el pequeño cuadro en su mano que se suponía era la cámara.- ¿Aquí esta bien?

-Si, ahí donde esta Lavi párense todos.- Apunto con un movimiento de mano.

-Si, si.- Hablo el que podría considerarse como nuevo, el mas alto de los cuatro, de piel morena y ojos dorados; Tyki Mikk. Al llegar junto a Lavi, el pelirrojo de un salto le abrazo y este le correspondió y sonrió, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-BaKanda rápido.- Hablo Allen que ahora corría a colocarse junto a ellos mirando que Kanda avanzaba muy con sus calmas, poniéndose también junto a ellos.

-Che. Que fastidio.- Kanda se cruzo de brazos.

Se escucho un "Flash" y la foto se tomo, apareciendo una pantalla arriba del cuadrito que tomo la foto mostrando como había quedado.

-Miren salio muy bien.- Allen apuntaba la imagen. Kanda solo lo ignoro y fue a sentarse en una silla de aquel jardín, aun manteniendo su seriedad estudiaba a todos con la mirada. Fijándose en que Lavi aun debía usar la bandana y el parche en el ojo, ya que no lograron repararle nunca.

-Che.- Soltó el bufido y Lavi se giro a él.

-Yuu-chan ¿Qué te pasa?- Se acerco.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando que los genes no se heredan. La inteligencia no es algo que pase de generación en generación, porque de ser así Tyki te habría podido reparar eso.- Anoto el ojo derecho.

-¡Oye te estoy escuchando!- Dijo el Mikk con una venita en la sien.

-Ya, eso no importa; yo estoy muy feliz así. Además nadie sospecha nada y mientras pueda estar con Tyki-sama no me importa como sea.- sonrió y el moreno le sonrió igual, lo tomo por la cadera y acercándolo le beso suavemente en los labios, siendo correspondido, Kanda bufo de nuevo y se giro a alguna parte de aquel jardín.

Mientras que Allen riendo con una gotita prefirió dedicarse a pensar en alguna otra cosa.

"¿Cómo habría sido… de haberse quedado en su tiempo? Luego de unos días con Lavi aquí, me di mi tiempo para leer los documentos del creador, al parecer fue una vida dura, pero feliz…todo antes de que se creara la rebelión de los humanos y la destrucción de los robots. ¿Qué por que los seres humanos se revelaron contra los robots? En los libros te dicen que fue porque el robot se revelo y ataco a los humanos; es no es la verdad, estos documentos cuentan toda la verdad; los humanos los destruyeron cuando la gente comenzó a hacerse tan perezosa que ya ni su propio trabajo hacían, cuando todo se lo dejaban al robot y poco a poco engordaban y morían. Pero los robots no tuvieron la culpa, pero los humanos decidieron culparlos a ellos y desaparecerlos. Que estupidez… Y eso mismo pensaba su creador…"

_-Mira Lulubell.- Un hombre alto de complexión fornida, de cabello corto y azabache, con una bata blanca le hablaba a su compañera una mujer hermosa y elegante a pesar de también usar la misma bata blanca, de cabello rubio y largo recogido en una cola de caballo.- ¿No es hermoso?_

_-Lo es doctor Mikk.- Contesto ella, mirando a la nueva y ultima creación de su compañero. Aquel robot que se decía imitaría al humano, tan perfecto y maravilloso, un joven que aparentaba los 18 años, de cabellos rojizos, piel rosada y suave con unas maravillosas facciones.- Ahora solo es cuestión de verlo en movimiento._

_-Si, este es el momento con el que he soñado toda mi vida.- Dijo y fue que bajo una palanca y presiono un botón por un cable se vio como la energía viajaba hasta el cuerpo inerte del robot y al llegar soltar una fuerte descarga en todo el robot que hizo un movimiento leve en la camilla, al terminar esta todo quedo en silencio.- Vamos… vamos…- Lo rompió el doctor.- Vamos...- Y con esta ultima los ojos del robot se abrieron, dos orbes esmeraldas sin mucho brillo.- ¡Esta vivo! Buenos días… Lavi._

_-Buenos días.- Respondió la voz fría del robot._

_-Bienvenido.- Continuo el doctor.- Mi nombre es… Tyki Mikk, soy tu creador._

_-Mi… creador… amo Tyki.- Respondió en el mismo estado._

_-Ven, hay un mundo que debo enseñarte.- Dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara de esa camilla de metal, el robot la tomo y se encamino junto a su creador, Tyki lo vistió y fue que comenzó a enseñarle en el transcurso del tiempo, le mostraba las cosas del mundo por medio de una pantalla y la naturaleza sacándolo del laboratorio para mirar sus alrededores invadidos por los árboles y flores. No tenía ni un problema en aprender las cosas, pero lo que no lograba era hacer que sintiera, que viviera las cosas con el corazón, porque descubrió que olvido ese detalle, un pequeño detalle que era enorme para la existencia de Lavi. Pero que aun así no le quito la esperanza, el doctor trabajaría ahora en esto, en crear el prototipo "Corazón" que seria el que le daría sentimientos a un robot._

_El doctor trabajaba día y noche sin descanso desde que comenzó con el prototipo y a pesar de que la gente que decía amarle le fue abandonando poco a poco, los que trabajaban con él le dejaron de igual manera, diciendo que aquel proyecto seria un fracaso. Le quitaron el apoyo, y solo alguien permaneció a su lado, Lavi. Que a pesar de no poseer sentimientos seguía a su amo de cerca, hablaba con él cuando se sentía desesperado y cuando veía que lloraba se acercaba y le acariciaba la espalda sabiendo que eso le calmaría. Su amo le abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de que Lavi no sabia que significaba, no sentía nada. Pero sabia que representaba algo maravilloso aquel sentimiento por lo que siendo su amo al único que seguía, era a él a quien le permitía hacerlo, y ni se diga que albergaba la esperanza de las palabras de su amo, de llegar a sentir como él, de poder corresponderle aquellos sentimientos. Por que su amo le prometió que al despertar por primera vez con el corazón le mostraría lo que era un beso._

_-Un beso…- Lavi se repetía tantas veces le era posible para no olvidar lo que su amo le dijo, a la vez que abría y cerraba escuchando la caja de música que le había regalado. "Es una de las maneras que tenemos los seres humanos para expresarles lo que sentimos a las personas mas allegadas. No es la única manera pero con un beso puedes mostrar muchas cosas".- Muchas cosas… yo quisiera… mostrar muchas cosas a mi amo…- se decía mirando su reflejo en el cristal de una de las tantas maquinas que tenia el doctor allí.- Pero… no se como… no se que es eso._

_-¡Lavi!- Entro el doctor alegre buscando al robot y al encontrarlo fue hacia esté tomándole de las manos.- Lo he logrado, estoy seguro de que esta vez lo tengo.- Reía moviendo las manos del robot que solo le miraba, Tyki se detuvo y guardando silencio se perdió en aquellos orbes sin brillo del robot, pronto mostrarían la luz que debieron tener siempre, muy lento se acerco a Lavi y toco con sus labios la frente del pelirrojo.- Pronto Lavi… por fin… tu y yo…- Su expresión paso a ser una tierna._

_-Amo.- No le quitaba los ojos de encima._

_-Ven Lavi, este será el gran día.- Soltó una de sus manos y con la otra le halo al laboratorio donde se llevaría acabo el proceso.- Recuéstate ahí por favor.- Pidió mostrando la camilla, y el robot quitándose la ropa obedeció a su amo, este ultimo se acerco y le sujeto con un cinturón de piel por la cadera y elevo la camilla para que quedara a su altura._- _Ya lo veras Lavi. Pronto tendrás el corazón y sentirás igual que todos, ya no habrá nada que te diferencie de los humanos. Serás exactamente como nosotros._

_-Amo… ¿Podré ser como usted en verdad?- Pregunto viendo el movimiento en las manos de su maestro sobre las maquinas._

_-Por su puesto, por fin Lavi.- Sonrió; y Lavi pensó que guardaría aquella sonrisa como un valioso recuerdo, cuando despertara esperaba fuera lo primero en ver de nuevo.- Por fin… ahora… solo debes dormir un momento, prometo que no será mucho y cuando despiertes sentirás como yo.- Y con estas palabras dichas todo se volvió oscuro.- Debo lograrlo, el mundo se ha vuelto loco, pero si lo logro y nos vamos de aquí, nada nos pasara.- Duro un momento, tomo sus herramientas y abrió el pecho de Lavi, lo modifico para colocarle el corazón, aun no terminaba y para su temor comenzó a escuchar voces, mejor dicho gritos, de un momento a otro estas se escuchaban tan cerca y le siguieron los golpes en el lugar.- No, no.- Decía con pesar sin detenerse, le faltaba tan poco, pero ahora las ventanas se rompían.- Lavi.- Lo había terminado pero no alcanzaría a despertarlo y sacarlo de ahí a tiempo.- No...- Acaricio una de las mejillas del robot y las lágrimas brotaron de él en silencio.- Lo siento… algún día… te lo prometo.- Tomo el cristal que representaba el Corazón y la caja de música que le regalo al pelirrojo, lo metió dentro y salio del laboratorio, presiono algunos botones y una pared se formo delante del portón que mantendría el cuerpo del robot. Tyki Mikk corrió todo lo que pudo antes de que la multitud llegase a donde estaba se dejo caer al suelo y dando tres golpes a este se abrió un pequeño hueco cuadrado donde metió la caja de música. En seguida se levanto y corrió, los golpes cada vez estaban mas cerca y sin moverse dio un ultimo vistazo al lugar cubierto por el portón.-…Lavi…- Cerro los ojos y se recargo en la barda, suspiro tristemente y dio tres golpes de nuevo a la barda, mientras escuchaba a la muchedumbre acercarse mas y mas._

_Desde entonces, desde aquel día el lugar permaneció vació…_

-Moyashi. Baka Moyashi ya regresa a la realidad.- Se escucho la voz de Kanda.

-¿Ah?- Parpadeo el albino y miro al peliazul.- Que no soy Moyashi, dime Allen.

-Da lo mismo.- Dijo y logrando su cometido fue por un panecillo en la mesa.

-BaKanda.- Le saco la lengua para después girarse a Lavi y Tyki que platicaban muy felices, vio el acercamiento en ellos y el beso suave y dulce que se dieron en los labios a lo que el albino sonrió. "Algunas veces me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con el creador de Lavi? Porque en aquellos documentos descubiertos por Kanda, jamás hubo un registro que confirmara su muerte, hasta que se encontró su tumba. Supongo que es muy posible que eso quede en una eterna incógnita" se decía sin dejar de mirar a los tórtolos para de pronto notar un tenue brillo en el pecho de Tyki, parpadeo sorprendido y al mirar de nuevo aquel brillo no estaba. "Si… es algo que jamás se sabrá… ¿O si?"

Fin (?)

Así es… llegamos al final, pero… les permitiré elegir… ustedes dirán ¿Escribir mas de este fic One shot o dejarlo hasta ahí? Gracias por apoyarme a todos los que no dejan de leerme… les prometo mejores resultados en mejor tiempo xD Y de ahora en adelante espero responder personalmente los Reviews por lo que también quien desee contactarme puede dejarme su correop.

Sin mas… hasta la próxima…

(Por cierto que se aproximan varios proyectos nuevos… espero contar con su apoyo. Arriba el Lucky!)


End file.
